Bunny
by Cyrius EAD
Summary: Désigné d'office pour une infiltration, Duo semble contrarié et effrayé. Et la tenue qu'il porte n'arrange pas ses affaires...


**Auteur** : Cyrius E.A.D.

**E-mail** : kamboula@voila.fr

**Titre** : Bunny – Chapitre 1

**Genre** : Cosplay grandes oreilles, Shonen aï ?

**Source** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le concept des Bunnies qui revient au créateur des clubs Play Boy.

**Note de l'auteur **: À l'origine, cette fic était plutôt destinée à être humoristique. Mais mon moral ayant sérieusement baissé dans la soirée, elle semble virer à un ton nettement plus dramatique… enfin on verra bien.

**Avant de commencer **: Suite à la publication de ce chapitre sur les ML, il a été noté des ressemblances entre plusieurs passages de ma fic avec la fic de Knieko "Boys to be Boys to be Gilrs." Après relecture de la fic, il s'avère que cela est vrai au point que cela m'effraie car c'est totalement involontaire de ma part. Je vous prie donc de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur et de m'en excuser car Kineko est une fanficeuse que je respecte et admire beaucoup et je ne tiens surtout pas à être accusée de plagiat.

Sur ce bonne lecture à vous.

**Bunny**

**"Bonjour, je suis votre Bunny…"**

- Bonjour, je suis votre Bunny Alice, puis-je voir votre clé ?

Le client, la quarantaine passée, accompagné d'une fille qui devait avoir la moitié de son âge présenta la petite clé en argent à laquelle était accroché le porté-clé orné du symbole du club. La contrôlant rapidement, Bunny Alice la rendit à son propriétaire avec un sourire suave en souhaitant la bienvenue, puis elle mena le couple à une table où il fut confié à une autre Bunny.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée parmi nous, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner gracieusement, ses chaussures noires à talons glissant sur le sol. Toujours souriant, elle reprit son poste à la porte, prête à recevoir de nouveaux clients.

La soirée s'écoula lentement, entre les allées et venues et les rires des personnes présentes, mettant Alice à la torture.

Et pourtant ça ne faisait que commencer…

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit arriver l'annonce le la fermeture du club pour la soirée. Tenant la porte, elle regarda tout ce beau monde partir en recevant de temps en temps un pourboire de l'un des hommes qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer ce soir. Subitement, sa main se crispa sur la poignée à l'en arracher alors que les deux derniers consommateurs passaient devant elle.

- Magnifique n'est ce pas ? Et une chute de reins… divine !

Ce faisant, une main s'approcha pour lui effleurer le postérieur. Il fallu toute la fluidité de la Bunny alliée à son inexpérience à porter des escarpins pour l'éviter et claquer la porte au nez de l'importun sur un "bonne soirée, revenez nous voir."

Elle n'avait pas décoléré, même quand son patron l'avait félicitée pour son attitude alors que ce n'était que son premier soir. Ses chaussures à talons avaient fait les frais de son irritation en valdinguant à travers le bar.

_Heero, si je te revois… T'ES UN HOMME MORT !!! J'TE FERAI LA PEAUUUUUUUUUU !!!_

_***_

**Quelques jours plus tôt.**

- On a reçu un nouvel ordre de mission.

Seul un bâillement à moitié étouffé et le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans la douche accueillirent la nouvelle. Haussant les épaules, Heero poursuivit.

- Je l'ai laissé sur ton bureau, je vais mettre les autres au courant.

- D'accord…

Le Japonais referma la porte de la salle de bain et traversa le couloir du grand appartement qu'il partageait avec ses coéquipiers depuis quelques semaines. Avec son habituel calme, il passa la porte du salon et s'installa dans l'une des chaises après avoir attiré à lui son portable. Pendant un moment, seul le bruit du clavier et d'une lame en cours d'affûtage troubla le silence de la pièce.

- Il est au courant ?

- Pas encore.

- Je me disais aussi…

Un autre silence suivit, les deux pilotes tendant l'oreille. Ils ne furent pas déçus en entendant un bruit sourd et des pas précipités.

- Je vais le TUER !!!

Sous la surprise, Wufei cessa d'aiguiser son sabre et regarda le pilote de Wing avec des yeux ronds alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée sur Duo. Celui-ci tenait serré dans son poing une feuille de papier alors que les fentes qu'étaient devenus ses yeux violets étrécis de colère foudroyaient du regard les deux occupants de la pièce. Quatre se glissa derrière lui sans se faire remarquer et se plaça à côté du Chinois pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui le fit sourire en grand.

- Maintenant il l'est.

- Heero… j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas accepté cette mission.

Les mains en suspension au-dessus du clavier, l'interpellé ne répondit pas. Duo s'approcha rapidement et se plaça derrière lui pour regarder l'écran. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en lisant le contenu du mail affiché. Deux mots.

Mission acceptée.

- Eteins cet ordinateur Heero.

La voix du pilote natté sonnait anormalement rauque.

- …

- Eteins. Cet. Ordinateur. Heero.

- … D'accord.

Dans la pièce, chacun cacha du mieux qu'il put – Duo le premier – son étonnement à voir l'adolescent brun renoncer si rapidement. L'Américain se détendit visiblement en voyant la machine qui avait failli signer son arrêt de mort être refermée et il s'éloigna d'elle pour retourner à sa chambre.

- De toute façon le mail disant que tu prends la mission a déja été envoyé. Celui-là est pour une autre mission.

- QUOI ?

- Tu as été désigné d'office, regarde ton papier.

Avec hésitation, Duo déplia la feuille froissée et la relut lentement. Ses traits se décomposèrent au fur à et mesure de sa lecture avant qu'il ne déchire l'ordre de mission d'un geste rageur.

- J'y crois pas ! Comment ils ont osé faire ça ! Et comment t'as pu accepter !

- C'est une mission capitale et tu le sais.

- Et pourquoi _moi _?

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, ça aussi tu le sais.

- Après tout tu as les arguments pour, siffla Wufei en posant un regard plus qu'appuyé sur sa natte. A ce stade, Duo se demandait ce qui le retenait de le transformer en pâté impérial.

- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, fit Quatre avec un sourire encourageant. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ce genre de mission.

- Oui mais pas COMME CA !

- Allons Maxwell c'est pas la mort, je suis sûr qu'une fois habillé tu seras charmant.

Wufei haussa un sourcil alors qu'une vague inquiétude s'insinuait dans son esprit en voyant le sourire shinigami se profiler sur le visage de Duo alors que celui-ci le fixait intensément. Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'il le vit tourner brusquement le dos pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne _prends pas _ cette mission c'est clair ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix, trancha Heero d'un ton sec.

Un long frisson parcourut le corps du pilote de Deathscythe quand il saisit la poignée.

- Je vous déteste tous, cracha t-il avant d'ouvrir et de refermer la porte avec une violence rarement vue chez lui. Les trois garçons restants se dévisagèrent, un peu perplexe.

- Ca lui passera, déclara Wufei sûr de lui.

- Il faudra bien, il a une mission à remplir.

- Oui, il râle toujours après les infiltrations mais il les réussit toujours, conclut Quatre d'une voix lente en regardant la porte, songeur.

***

_Oui je les déteste tous. Et surtout toi Heero…_

Appuyé à l'un des murs du couloir, Duo tentait de reprendre la maîtrise de ses nerfs ce qui n'était pas facile tant il était bouleversé. En quelques minutes, des mois d'efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant. Lui qui s'était toujours arrangé pour ne plus avoir le rôle prépondérant lors des missions d'infiltration venait d'être propulsé en première ligne.

- Et en plus… et en plus… rah mais je vais être riducuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuule !!!  … bon sang… qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Ses yeux le piquaient alors qu'une vague de désespoir s'emparait de lui. Il ne perçut pas immédiatement la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés et ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il sursauta et envoya un poing en avant pour frapper l'importun mais son geste fut arrêté par une main ferme. Duo leva des yeux étonnés pour croiser deux prunelles vertes.

- Trowa ?

Le pilote français le contemplait sans dire un mot. Il avait gardé la main de Duo dans la sienne alors que celui-ci tentait de décrypter l'expression de son visage.

- Tu es… au courant ? demanda le natté d'une toute petite voix.

- … Oui.

- Et tu sais aussi pour…

- Aussi oui….

- J'ai refusé la mission…

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix, murmura Trowa en l'attirant à lui doucement alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle crise d'angoisse arriver. Le corps de Duo s'affaissa dans ses bras et il le laissa le serrer très fort pour calmer les tremblements qui le parcouraient.

- … Je ne veux pas… pas comme, ça, pas là-bas… tu me comprends n'est ce pas ? Tu me comprends…

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, ne chercha pas à en obtenir. Il savait que malgré la grande affection qui les liait, Trowa ne chercherait pas à l'encourager dans son refus, bien au contraire. Les missions et les sentiments ça n'allait pas de paire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, le temps pour l'Américain de se calmer. Il finit par se détacher de son ami, un peu rougissant et lui jeta un regard un peu perdu. Trowa lui fit en retour un des rares sourires qu'il lui réservait exclusivement.

- Ca ira.

- … Mouais…

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda le grand pilote un peu surpris par l'air grognon qu'affichait maintenant Duo, même s'il se félicitait de le voir reprendre le dessus.

- Je me demande ce que toi et Sally vous m'avez réservé… Et vu ta tête, j'ai le droit de craindre le pire.

Trowa resta muet mais l'éclair de malice dans ses yeux le trahissait largement alors qu'il emmenait un Duo résigné jusqu'à une des chambres où Sally attendait. Le pilote de Deathscythe faillit faire demi-tour en apercevant le pur sourire d'anticipation qu'affichait la jeune femme.

- T'as réussi à le convaincre ?

Trowa fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Parfait. Sally attrapa Duo par la main et le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce. J'ai toujours rêvé de rejouer la poupée.

D'instinct, la "poupée" recula.

- Trowaaaa me laisse pas avec elle !

- Tu vas voir c'est pas si terrible, fit la jeune femme en arborant un sourire trois fois plus grand que le précédent.

Avec un petit sourire, le Français referma la porte derrière eux et s'éloigna en direction du salon.

Il n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin qu'un cri de détresse retentit lugubrement.

- TROWAAAAAAAAAA AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !!!

***

Les lèvres de Wufei s'ourlèrent en un sourire tellement sadique que Quatre se demandait si ce n'était pas le Chinois qui devrait porter le titre de Shinigami. Il faillit s'étouffer avec son thé à la menthe quand il réalisa que Heero affichait le même sourire.

- Euh... Wufei ? Heero ?

- Chut Quatre, souffla le premier avec un geste impérieux de la main.

- Ca a commencé, renchérit le second en caressant distraitement le dessus de son portable.

Le jeune blond secoua la tête en silence, partagé entre sa compassion naturelle et son impatience de revoir Duo après la séance de camouflage.

Ca a pris deux heures.

Deux heures de cavalcades effrénées, de cris, de portes qui claquent, de "Sally ! Eloigne ce pot de cire chaude de mes jambes !" de "Naaaaaaan ! Pas la pince à épiler !" de "Arrêtes de bouger je vais t'en mettre partout !" ce à quoi Duo a répondu "Tant mieux si tu me crèves un oeil avec ce pinceau je ferai pas cette foutue mission !" de "Mais ça serre ton truc !" de "Je vais tombeeeeeeeer rattrape-moi !" et de "Il faut souffrir pour être belle."

- Quelle douce musique à mes oreilles…

Wufei se renversa sur son siège, un petit sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres, sourire qui s'accentua quand plus aucun son ne parvint de l'extérieur du salon. C'était terminé. Vivement le résultat.

Sally finit par arriver, échevelée et épuisée. S'asseyant dans le canapé, elle toisa les garçons avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

- Il arrive.

- Je peux poser une question ?

- Vas-y Quatre.

Le jeune Arabe rougit un peu et se pencha à l'oreille de la doctoresse pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle le regarda, un peu rouge.

- C'est un secret. Et si tu veux poser la question à Duo, attends-toi à finir six pieds sous terre.[1]

Quatre hocha la tête d'un air entendu et se rassit à sa place.

***

Duo marchait lentement dans le couloir, tant parce qu'il avait envie d'affronter ses amis comme d'aller se pendre que parce que ses chaussures le mettaient à la torture. Un courant d'air sur son dos à moitié nu le fit frémir et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Trowa. Le mince adolescent le dévisagea de haut en bas, le mettant mal à l'aise.

- Tro-chan… me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît… déjà que les deux autres vont pas se priver de se moquer alors si tu t'y mets j'y arriverai jamais…

- Tu vas devoir t'habituer pourtant.

- Mais c'est tellement gênant…

Trowa le regarda triturer le serre-tête en satin qu'il n'avait pas encore mis. Avec douceur, il le lui prit des mains pour le glisser dans les longs cheveux châtains en laissant ses doigts s'y attarder puis toujours calmement, il lui prit le bras et le mena jusqu'à l'entrée du salon. Duo se tendit et voulut faire demi-tour quand il le vit poser la main sur la porte mais Trowa le retint fermement.

- Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt tu t'en sortiras.

Avec un soupir, Duo acquiesça, regrettant simplement que le Français lui lâche le bras. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Trowa entra dans la pièce ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de se dissimuler. Alors il entra, les yeux fermés pour ne pas affronter les regards et les sarcasmes.

Et rien ne vint.

Duo ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre et ne put empêcher un sourire ironique d'affleurer à ses lèvres en voyant la tête de ses amis.

Wufei avait tout du poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais visiblement il était bloqué, Quatre affichait une expression à la fois étonnée et admirative tandis qu'il le dévisageait sans retenue et Heero… eh bien Heero demeura silencieux comme à son habitude mais quelque chose dans son attitude indiquait clairement qu'il était soufflé par le changement. Et d'un coup, le poids de l'appréhension disparut des épaules de Duo. Ses traits se firent moqueurs alors qu'il prenait une pose avantageuse pour faire admirer sa tenue, faisant crisser les collants noirs légèrement transparents qui mettaient en valeur ses jambes galbées, impression renforcée par le justaucorps décolleté d'un violet sombre, serré à la taille et plutôt échancré. Des manchettes et un col blanc orné d'un noeud papillon coupletaient le tout sans oublier les fameuses oreilles de lapin violettes elles aussi et les chaussures à talons hauts de dix centimètres noires.

- Alors vous en pensez quoi ? fit Bunny Duo toujours aussi sarcastique en agitant ses cheveux dénoués et qui flottaient librement dans son dos.

- J'en pense que vous n'êtes pas Duo mademoiselle répliqua Wufei.

- Crétin évidemment que c'est moi, gronda l'Américain en croisant les bras, cassant un peu le charme.

- Sally est la reine du maquillage, fit Quatre en secouant la tête.

- A qui le dis-tu…

- … Et si tu marchais pour voir ?

Duo fit une grimace à Heero qui demeura impassible. Avec hésitation, il commença de déambuler dans la pièce, ses hanches balançant légèrement, la grosse boule de poils blancs accrochée au bas de son dos suivant le même mouvement. Un gloussement se fit entendre et Duo se retourna pour foudroyer l'assemblée du regard et lâcher d'une voix glaciale.

- Le premier que je surprends à rire est mort foi de Shinigami.

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour un début, dit Quatre en masquant un sourire.

- Hn. Il ne reste plus que l'entraînement pratique.

- De quoi ?

- On t'as pas dit qu'être Bunny était tout un art mon cher ? Fit Sally en agitant un doigt sous le menton de Duo. Même quand ton véritable objectif est de jouer les espions dans un club relié à Oz ? 

- Oh misère… qui supervise ?

- Moi justement !

- Comme si tu m'avais pas suffisamment torturé…

- C'est sympa pour moi ça…

- Merci je le pense vraiment. En attendant je vais enlever ça, ça gratte de partout.

- Tu ferais mieux de le garder pour t'habituer, répondit Heero. Et au fait…

- Quoi_ encore _?

Un flash lumineux l'aveugla. Un long silence surnaturel suivit alors que Quatre cachait l'appareil photo.

Il fallut toute la force de Trowa pour empêcher Duo "Shinigami Bunny" Maxwell de commettre un quadruple meurtre.

***

L'entraînement… La torture oui ! Qui aurait pu croire que des filles se battaient des mois durant pour entrer dans ces bars à Bunnies. Duo avait fini par croire que la majeure partie des candidates au poste était des masochistes finies.

Trois jours de folie, à marcher, courir, servir Sally avec le "Bunny Style", le dos légèrement courbé sur le côté et en arrière histoire que le décolleté ne soit pas trop plongeant.

- Pour ce que j'ai à montrer, avait répliqué l'Américain après avoir renversé son quatrième plateau.

Sally n'avait pas répliqué et l'avait fait recommencer encore et encore. Parler d'une voix féminine et aimable, revoir les formules de politesse, le règlement du club etc, etc…

- N'oublie pas que tu es une remplaçante, tu es déjà sensée savoir tout ça.

- Ouais ouais…

Et les séances de maquillage… et d'habillage…

Duo en ressortait à chaque fois mort de fatigue et s'est à peine s'il entendait les "bonne nuit" de Trowa.

Et au bout de trois jours…

- Ta mission a été avancée Duo, elle commence ce soir.

Duo fixa Heero pendant dix longues secondes puis s'enfuit en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Depuis la présentation de son "camouflage" aucune crise d'angoisse n'était venue le troubler. Trop concentré sur l'entraînement. Mais maintenant tout allait vraiment commencé, en avance qui plus est.

- Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas…

- Tout ira bien.

Des bras puissants l'enserrèrent, l'apaisant, éloignant ses peurs cachées… Longtemps… Ils étaient restés longtemps ainsi… Puis la chaude protection s'était éloignée de lui pour vaquer à d'autres occupations… Il avait voulu la retenir mais n'en avait rien fait, sachant  qu'il aurait peut-être eut plus mal encore à la sentir partir.

- Il te faut un nom au fait.

- Ah oui… c'est vrai je n'y ai pas pensé… un nom différent de mon nom d'emprunt… Je sais pas trop j'avoue…

Duo l'avait regardé ranger ses affaires et avait fini par venir l'aider. Sally lui avait bien préparé un sac bourré à craquer de jupes et d'autres choses comme seules les filles en portent – selon lui – mais il avait besoin de certaines choses plus spécifiques à sa mission.

Quand ils eurent fini, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de se glisser dans les bras chauds, une dernière fois. Il ne le pourrait plus avant longtemps, il le savait.

Trowa en avait conscience et il le laissa faire jusqu'à ce que Sally frappe discrètement à la porte.

- Il est temps d'y aller Duo.

- Génial… prie pour moi Trowa que j'en revienne vivant.

Le ton sardonique à souhait amena un sourire sur le visage de Trowa alors que Duo embarquait avec Sally dans la voiture, pestant et râlant jusqu'au Bunnies Garden, le bar où il "travaillerait." Il regarda la façade illuminée de lapins qui portaient des nœuds papillon et réprima son envie de partir. Au vigile qui reluqua un peu trop ses formes quand il se présenta à la porte, il déclara s'appeler Clover Caroll, bunny nouvellement recrutée pour le bar. Il fut reçut par la gouvernante des bunnies, Emilia, une femme dynamique malgré son âge. Elle le briefa rapidement, lui expliquant la bonne marche du bar. En un quart d'heure il sut tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir ou presque. Le reste il l'apprendrait plus tard.

_Vous voulez__ pas me dire s'il y a des trucs louches avec les mecs de Oz dans ce club tout de suite ? Non ? Bon ben tant pis…_

Il s'état changé dans un vestiaire à part. "C'est seulement pour les premiers jours," avait averti Emilia, "ensuite vous devrez vous changer avec les autres filles."

Il fallait croire que la gouvernante était aveugle puisqu'elle n'avait même pas vu Duo passer par toutes les couleurs possibles avant de s'enterrer dans le vestiaire pour s'habiller. Quand elle revint pour le chercher, elle lui indiqua son poste, à la porte pour accueillir les clients. Elle le considéra un moment d'un oeil critique, scrutant chaque détail de sa tenue, si bien que Duo se demandait s'il n'avait pas déjà été découvert.

- Tu es parfaite, déclara t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

- Euh… Merci.

- Détens-toi, ce club est un peu comme une famille tout ira bien…

_"Tout ira bien…"  Comme Trowa l'a dit… J'espère bien en tout cas._

- Bien une dernière chose. Peux-tu me dire la phrase d'accueil ? Ca me permettra de connaître ton nom de bunny.

Duo la regarda un court instant, puis se résolut à endosser définitivement sa couverture. C'est donc avec un léger sourire et une pose un rien sensuelle qu'il  déclara.

- Bonjour je suis votre Bunny Alice, puis-je voir votre clé ?

A suivre…

Cyrius : Arf… j'ai eu du mal…. J'espère que ça se voit pas trop… enfin j'espère qu'elle plaira.

Duo débarque avec une kalachnikov : Ce matin, un lapin a tué une fanficeuse… c'était un lapin qui avait un fusil.

Cyrius : Duooooooooo ! Tu chantes faux ! Et range ce fusil !

Duo : Pas moyen ! Nan mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Moi en Bunny… *arme le fusil* Je te préviens, recommences ce genre de trucs et je te supprimes ICQ à toi et à ta nee-chan !

Cyrius : Rah non tu laisses Rami tranquille, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu l'idée !

Duo : Justement ! *vise* Adieu Cyrius…

Cyrius se taille en courant : HELP ! Soyez sympa laissez-moi un commentaire ! Si je m'en sors je fais le chapitre deuuuuuuux !!!

  


* * *

[1] Ceux qui veulent vraiment savoir sont priés de se référer à Family Compo ^^


End file.
